


Quaternary Communication

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Series: Best Bad Habits-verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elite Trine Loving, M/M, Megatron is not present but he plays a part emotionally, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seeker Piles, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker convince Starscream that no, he shouldn't bottle his emotions into a Molotov cocktail and throw it at Megatron. Instead, he should spend somequality timewith his trine really considering those feelings.And after that go talk to Megatron about his feelings. But that's another story. This story is an elite trine OT3 starscream-centric smutty feelings jam! Fits into my other story, Best Bad Habits, but you don't technically have to read that one to get this one or vice versa.
Relationships: Megatron/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (mentioned), Megatron/Starscream (mentioned), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Best Bad Habits-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Quaternary Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This fits after chapter 2 of Only the Best Bad Habits, but can be read as a standalone. Basically, Starscream and Megatron aren't talking to each other, and Skywarp and Thundercracker take it into their own hands to help them want to communicate with each other. And by "it" I mean Starscream. They take Starscream into their hands. Sexually. Remember when I tweeted way back in August, "this chapter can, so far, best be summed up as "skywarp and thundercracker seduce starscream into dealing with his emotional issues""? Yeah that was about this.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were a bunch of dirty traitors and Starscream regretted ever trining with them. 

“I’m just saying,” Thundercracker said,  _ treacherously, _ “he really seemed like he meant what he said. He was almost apologetic.” The gentle way he was rubbing the rim of Starscream’s shoulder vents meant nothing in the face of this betrayal. 

Starscream scoffed indignantly. “Megatron? Apologetic? When turbopigs fly.” 

Skywarp flopped across both of their laps, rolling onto one side just in time to avoid whacking them both in the face with a wing. “I mean, he did call you ‘dear Starscream.’” 

“That doesn’t mean anything! He called you ‘dear Skywarp’ once, that doesn’t mean he wants to—!” Starscream cut himself off with a burst of static and waved his arms, unable to sum up all of the things Megatron could want with such an inelegant tool as words. 

“Doesn’t he?” Skywarp let his optics dim, glancing up at Starscream faux-seductively. “I bet we could get Thundercracker in on this too, he was all blushy after Megatron talked to him. We could be a package deal!” He smirked at his trinemates and started making a series of complicated obscene gestures. 

“I—you—” Starscream spluttered. Thundercracker’s hands had gone still, and Starscream felt fairly certain if he were to look over at him, he’d be flushed pink with energon. Starscream pinged him over private comms, and while Skywarp was distracted making a particularly raunchy sign that involved both hands and his tongue, they shoved him onto the floor. 

“Skywarp’s  _ jokes _ aside,” Thundercracker said, turning back to Starscream. “I really think you should talk to Megatron.” He was still blushing, magenta glowing at the tip of his nose. It was not cute and it didn’t make Starscream’s spark twinge with emotion. 

He shook his head vehemently. “I will not be giving that old windbag any more attention. He’s a fool with a fusion cannon.” 

Besides, Starscream had wasted enough time on Megatron. Time he could have been spending on far more productive things, like supplying himself with better high grade and detailing the slim lines on his wings and furthering the Decepticon cause (by giving himself more authority, of course).

And spending time with his trinemates, not that they needed to hear that was something important to him. Not that it  _ was _ important to him, it was just… a consideration. 

He didn’t miss arguing with Megatron at all. 

Skywarp propped his elbows on Starscream’s knees and grinned at him. One of his denta was chipped—which was not Starscream’s fault, anyone could have punched Skywarp in the face after he switched their sugilite scrub for glitter paste. Starscream was planning on pinning Skywarp down and buffing the fang smooth for unrelated reasons. Skywarp flicked Starscream’s cockpit, pulling him out of his schemes. “Screamer, stop pretending you can lie to us. It’s okay to miss him, you know?” 

The flick turned into more of a caress, Skywarp’s hand warm and steady on the glass of Starscream’s cockpit. It was a useful, grounding sensation, which was the only reason Starscream tolerated it. 

“I don’t miss him,” Starscream insisted. “Would a bot who missed Megatron have, with incredible skill, I might add, manipulated the schedule of an entire army to avoid him?” His wings were flaring behind him, twitching as he spoke. He had to pause, cycling air slowly in an attempt to let them relax back to a neutral position.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a look. 

“I saw that!” Starscream snapped, and his wings jerked back upwards. “I should kick you both out, make you sleep in the barracks with the rest of the troops.” 

“Starscream,” Thundercracker began, “you know we care about you, right? Like Skywarp said, you’re allowed to want us and him.” He placed a hand over Skywarp’s and dragged it up, till their clasped hands rested over Starscream’s spark. “That doesn’t mean you need us any less, no matter what you two have.” 

Starscream was not overheating. That whirring sound was someone else’s cooling fans turning on. “You’re an impossible sap,” he grumbled, but he let his optics flicker off and leaned into Thundercracker’s side anyway. 

The berth shifted beneath him as Skywarp climbed up on his other side. He tucked his head into the crook of Starscream’s neck, blowing hot air into the sensitive wires and circuits. “So, you know, if you want to fuck him, you could. I’d only be mad if you didn’t tell us about it afterwards.” 

“I’m going to stab you,” Starscream murmured. He arched his neck a little, and on cue Skywarp nipped gently at an energon line. “You’re going to bleed out slowly, dripping a trail of energon as you fail to find any mech willing to help—mmm, yes, there—.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Thundercracker said dryly. He was running careful hands over Starscream’s fuselage, tripping sensors still half-primed for flight from Starscream’s earlier anxieties and stimulating them until Starscream could hardly tell which way was up. 

“You love it,” Starscream got out. There was a lot of static coming through his vocals, for some reason, but it probably wasn’t important. 

“Absolutely,” Skywarp said. He was grinning, just barely visible in light far dimmer than what their quarters should have on. 

Oh, Starscream had dimmed his optics, that was why. “M’glad you love me,” he purred, relaxing into the hands and mouths of his trinemates. Starscream loved them too, of course, but he shouldn’t say that. He wasn’t sure why, right now, but he just—he shouldn’t. 

Thundercracker tugged Starscream into his lap. “We know you do, sweetspark. You can relax, we’ve got you.” 

Trine bond, right. And Starscream was probably broadcasting every thought in his processor, like a four-bit newbuild—

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Skywarp crooned. He stroked along the tops of Starscream’s wings, drawing miniature bolts of electricity all along their length. Starscream shivered, transformation seams widening to release excess heat. As soon as he did, Thundercracker ran his talons along the newly exposed seams, teasing between bundles of wires and energon lines to send charge down into protoform and struts. 

All three mechs’ engines were thrumming by now, Starscream the loudest of the three. His trinemates left him no room to be self-conscious, keeping him busy with compliments and soft caresses. 

Starscream hadn’t even opened his panels and he was halfway to overload. 

Thundercracker was murmuring a question into Starscream’s audial, something about just considering talking to someone, but he was also petting Starscream’s hips and thighs. So Starscream didn’t really feel like anyone would blame him for agreeing without really focusing on what had actually been said. 

Especially when as soon as he agreed, Skywarp pulled him into a deep kiss. The metal of his face was hot, almost shimmering with potential energy. Sparks arced between their lips when Skywarp drew back, and Starscream couldn’t help but lean forward, trying to keep the connection going. 

Skywarp slid back to the floor, but didn’t move any further from Starscream than he had to. He tapped Starscream’s pelvic panelling. The panels folded away, revealing mesh swollen and flushed with energon before he’d even finished asking, “Open for me?” 

The moment Starscream’s valve was bared, Skywarp leaned in to lick along the charged metal. Sparks jumped from valve to glossa, searching for corresponding spike nodes in which to ground themselves. Skywarp giggled, every motion of his head brushing against another sensitive part of Starscream. He drew back enough to tease. “Eager, are we?” 

Starscream didn’t have a chance to chastise him for stopping before Skywarp was diving back in, mouthing at every node he could find. He writhed under his trinemate’s affections, his pleasure only doubled by Thundercracker’s continued caressing of his frame and protoform. 

“Did you ever think about Megatron touching you like this?” Thundercracker said, voice pitched low and rough with static, like he was thinking about that very thing. 

Against his better judgement—not that he had much room in his processor for any judgement at that moment—Starscream moaned. 

Skywarp kissed his anterior node before drawing back. He spread Starscream’s valve with two fingers and laved his tongue along every bared transceiver. 

“His helm would look good between your legs, I bet,” Thundercracker continued. “Maybe even as good as Skywarp—” 

The offended noise Skywarp made at that without removing his mouth from Starscream’s array made Starscream arch along every strut in his spine, pushing back into his other trinemate. Thundercracker reached around Starscream’s writhing form to pet Skywarp’s shoulder vents, mollifying him. “I said ‘maybe,’ Warp, don’t worry. Besides, you can’t deny he’d look nice, all that power, all devoted to you. He might not even need to open your panels to get you off—just imagine that powerful engine, rumbling between your thighs.” 

Starscream bit back a shriek, overloading in a rush of sensation so intense his processor could hardly handle it. Skywarp’s mouth, Thundercracker’s hands, the  _ things _ Thundercracker was saying… He ran his vents at their top cycle, trying to cool down enough to think without having to run a soft reboot. 

Skywarp was leaning against Starscream’s hips, panting and turbines whining, working at his own array with both hands. Thundercracker still had a hand on one of Skywarp’s shoulder vents and Starscream reached down to run a hand along the edge of his wing. He shuddered under their touch, every circuit sparkling with charge. 

“I’m—I—” he panted, ex-vents hot against Starscream’s plating. 

“I know,” Starscream murmured, pulling his talons along Skywarp’s wing in a mirror of what he’d done to Starscream earlier. “Let go, Skywarp.” He glanced at Thundercracker, who nodded and mimicked Starscream’s touch on Skywarp’s other wing. “We’ve got you,” he promised, and on cue, he and Thundercracker dug the tips of their claws into hyper-sensitive wing seams. 

Skywarp sobbed as he tripped into overload, curling into Starscream as much as he could from the floor. Between the two of them, Thundercracker and Starscream tugged and cajoled him up onto the berth with them. 

Starscream glanced at Thundercracker. “Do you want to get off?” 

Thundercracker shook his head. Electricity still shimmered lazily around his joints and optics, but the smile on his face was already satisfied. “No, I’m good tonight.” He stretched, wings and armor flaring wide with the movement. “We’re all staying here tonight, right?” 

“Yes,” Skywarp mumbled, still slumped over Starscream. “We’re g’nna recharge and tomorrow Screamer’s gonna talk to Megatron.” 

“I… will think about it,” Starscream acquiesced. He’d given in ages ago and they all knew it, but his trinemates were kind enough not to call him out on it. 

“Good,” Skywarp sighed. He pulled Starscream and Thundercracker down to lie on either side of him, a loose pile of entangled arms and legs and wings. “‘Cause if I never get to see the shit Thundercracker talked about, I might cry hard enough to crash my processor core.” 

“Possible, yes, but extremely unlikely,” Starscream said, affectionately petting Skywarp’s helm.

Skywarp waved a hand dismissively. “Get out of here with your facts and snuggle with me.” 

It hadn’t been too long ago that Starscream wouldn’t have let it go. He might have wanted to, but he wouldn’t. He would have kept needling at Skywarp, insisting the other jet understand why what he said was incorrect and how he shouldn’t say it again, how saying things like that would make  _ Starscream _ sound idiotic by proxy. The off-handed comment would have become a debate that bled into a fight that ruined any chance of rest, and Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn’t try sleeping in his berth for another deca-orn, at least. 

He didn’t want that anymore. 

Starscream still wanted his trinemates to be the best, of course, but… being here with them, like this, was an important part of being the best. 

And he just wanted them by his side, stupid comments or no. 

“Stop  _ thinking, _ I can hear your fans whirring,” groaned Skywarp. “Come on, Star, I know you get tired too.”

Thundercracker mumbled a sleep-hazy agreement. 

“Stopping, stopping,” Starscream promised. He let his optics flicker off, concentrating on the solid warmth of his trine next to him. Falling into recharge still took Starscream some time, longer than it did for most bots. Some nights he wouldn’t recharge at all, but at least these orns he had Skywarp and Thundercracker next to him while he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! I promise I'm also working on the next real chapter to Best Bad Habits, I just had to get this down to wrangle where Starscream was at in my head, and then I liked how it turned out. :D


End file.
